This invention generally relates to the field of uniform modular units used for organization and storage. More specifically, it relates to a wall rail for support for modular units in a work or institutional environment where mobility is of great importance.
In providing storage units and work areas for commercial or institutional enterprises, it is desirable to have the maximum degree of uniformity and mobility, so that the same units can be moved about and interchanged as needs vary. This mobility should be achieved with a minimum degree effort, while at the same time providing storage units and work areas which are sturdy and stable. The units should also be aesthetically appealing.
The unit's uniformity not only contributes to aesthetic appeal but simplifies ordering new units from stock. Their mobility makes installation simple and inexpensive.
The present invention contemplates the use of a plurality of modular units as storage and work area units. Each unit is removeably secured to a wall by attachment to a wall rail which extends across all or part of the wall at a height which provides useful access to the units. One or more slot keys are attached to the rear surface of each unit to provide a suspension contact surface compatable with the diameter of the wall rail. Because the units can be removed easily from the walls, they can be readily transported to and from a central conditioning and storage facility. Additionally, the units can be provided in a number of colors, and can be rearranged at will to provide some variety in the visual environment and color coordination. The wall rail itself not only promotes these useful attributes of modular units, but should also enable further flexibility in the decorative environment. The wall rail should be installable in well-known conventional manner which does not require special training or instruction to maintenance personnel. The wall rail should support a plurality of modular units safely, resisting accidental shock and torque which are a normal part of use, while allowing removal of the units in a simple and rapid fashion.